


И снова третье февраля

by Zaholustie2019



Series: G-PG13 texts [5]
Category: Groundhog Day (1993)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019





	И снова третье февраля

— Третье февраля? — простонал Фил, глядя на морозную синеву за окном. — Опять, господи ты боже мой… Опять и снова…

— Все в порядке, милый, — привычно улыбнулась Рита, потягиваясь. — В Панксатоуни опять третье февраля, за окном опять холодно, а у нас с тобой есть мы, наша любовь и…

В руках Риты привычно мелькнул ежедневник.

Мать твою за ногу… Сейчас в нем появятся привычные строчки:

«1. Снять кошку с дерева.

2\. Перевести старушку через дорогу.

3\. Предупредить пожар.

4\. Принять роды.

5\. Спасти утопающего.

6\. Посадить дерево…»

Если бы можно было зачать сына или дочь, а? Или хотя бы просто потрахаться? Но у Риты типа Коннорс третьего февраля в шесть утра всегда начинались месячные. А в тринадцать сорок ей всегда хотелось мороженого и бутерброд с тунцом. А секса не хотелось, нет.

Чертов сурок! Чертов Панксатоуни!

Фил всхлипнул и зарыл голову в подушку.

— Вставай, милый! — привычно пропела Рита, пробегая по позвоночнику Фила двумя пальцами. — Кто у меня такой заспанный небритыш, а? Кто сейчас пойдет со мной раздавать нищим кофе и булочки?

Фил Коннорс молчал. От него не ждали ответа. От него не ждали даже согласия. Чертов сурок! Чертов, чертов, чертов…

— Я календарь переверну — и снова третье февраля, — промычал Фил, уворачиваясь от поцелуев.

По крайней мере на прошлом уровне ада, по вторым февраля, он просыпался в полном одиночестве…


End file.
